


And I Feel the Light

by WritingQuill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Britpop, Dralentine's Day, M/M, Muggle AU, Musicians, Romance, Teacher Harry, Valentine's Day, indie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingQuill/pseuds/WritingQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was sure he'd been spending his Valentine's Day on his own, but he's got a really good boyfriend, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Feel the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JulietsEmoPhase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietsEmoPhase/gifts).



> Hi! Happy Marshmallow Day! 
> 
> This is my Dralentine's Gift for my Secret Dralentine, JulietsEmoPhase! So happy that she liked the gift, and now I get to share this with everyone here! I hope you like it : )
> 
> I'd also like to thank Sara (ourloveislegendrarry) for organising this really fantastic event for all drarry lovers out there to enjoy, so I dedicate this story to her as well.

A sharp knock on the door woke Harry from his reverie. He scrambled with his red pens and pile of exams, and turned to face the door, finding an amused Dean Thomas looking back at him with a smirk on his lips. 

‘Long night, Harry?’ he asked, voice dripping with amusement. Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes and simply shrugged. 

‘Marking papers, as per usual. Am I a bad teacher if I say I think most of these kids are stupid?’ he asked, recapping his favourite red pen and throwing it in the midst of the papers. Dean chuckled. 

‘I dunno, am I a bad one if I compare my kids’ art to that of a monkey?’ 

Harry smirked. ‘Monkeys have been known to make great works of art, you know.’

‘Oh, shove off. What are you doing here anyway? Isn’t the plus side of having a significant other that you don’t have to spend Valentine’s Day locked in a classroom marking awful English papers?

Harry sighed, suddenly sad again. ‘Yes, well, when one’s boyfriend is busy touring Europe it’s a bit difficult to meet up for a casual dinner for two on V-day. Not that I ever hold much hope for holidays, I know he’s always really busy. And he makes up for it with ridiculous gifts, so I suppose it could be worse,’ Harry said, pointing at the giant stuffed bear sitting in the corner of the room. It had arrived early afternoon during his A-Levels class, which had been in equal parts utterly amusing and desperately embarrassing. The bear had a ridiculous red bow-tie and held a red heart that said “Be-ar My Valentine?” in fancy silver font. His students had laughed, and Harry’s heart had clenched at Draco’s thoughtfulness. 

Right now, though, the bear only made him sad, because he’d have to go home at some point and confront an empty, cold flat that always looked far too sad when Draco was on tour. He’d be back in two weeks, which at least comforted Harry a little bit. 

‘That’s a shame, mate,’ said Dean. ‘But, hey, at least you’ll see him soon, eh?’ 

‘Yeah, I suppose,’ said Harry, trying his best at a smile. Dean tapped the doorjamb twice before heading out again. Harry stared after him, and decided that, really, what was the point in delaying the inevitable. He checked his phone for messages and was met with his new lock screen background, which he had changed a couple of days before, when Draco sent him a photo of him posing next to Graham Coxon in a festival in Germany. Draco looked over the moon to be standing next to one of his idols, and his beautiful glowing face next to Graham Coxon’s lopsided grin made Harry’s heart melt instantly, and every time he had a break in his day, he picked up his phone to look at the photo. 

There were no messages, and seeing it was a quarter past seven, Harry packed up his things into his messenger back, and threw his jacket on, locking his door before heading out. He pulled his headphones and iPod from his bag and scrolled through the artists to find Salazar. He couldn’t be with Draco in person, but hearing his music was almost enough to put Harry’s mind at ease as he walked through the grey streets of London, which were bathed in the orange-yellow of street lamps, and uncharacteristically warm for February. 

He took the tube to their flat in West Kensington, and let his mind wander to Draco and what he might be doing at this moment. Harry would call him when he got home, of course, but he wondered if Pansy had dragged the guys to a restaurant to celebrate Valentine’s Day -- hopeless romantic as she was -- or if Blaise had made them go to a club. Harry hoped for the latter, the image of Draco alone dancing in a club, his shirt stuck to his body with sweat and hair wild with the movement made Harry’s insides clench and jealousy flare because he wasn’t there to enjoy it. 

In forty minutes, he was unlocking the door to his flat, placing the keys in the dish on the little table on the foyer, and putting his coat and bag on the hanger. He moved to remove his shoes but stopped abruptly. Right there, next to his green wellies and his old suede slippers was a worn-out pair of vintage trimm trabs that Harry would recognise anywhere. His breath caught in his throat because those were Draco’s shoes. His shoes that he always took everywhere, and he had worn them when they left for the tour, but now there they were, in the foyer, casually sitting next to Harry’s slippers. 

He closed his eyes and tried to breathe, but his heart was hammering in his chest. He hadn’t seen Draco since Christmas, and knowing he was here, he was finally, at last, here, was more than he could bear. 

Harry kicked his shoes off, not bothering with the slippers, and walked through the corridor towards the sitting room, from where quiet smooth jazz could be heard. He turned the corner and observed the scene in front of him with wide eyes. Candles flickered in every surface, bathing the room in soft golden light. 

On the coffee table in front of the brown Chesterfield there were plates laid out, and two Champagne flutes. In the middle of the table was an ice bucket where a bottle of Moet rested, cooling in the ice. Harry was struck by the romantic scene. So struck that he almost jumped out of his skin as two arms snaking around his waist startled him. 

‘Dear god!’ he exclaimed, and felt the body behind him rumble with a deep resonating chuckle that warmed Harry to the very core and soothed him instantly. 

‘No “welcome home”?’ Draco asked, chin resting gently on Harry’s shoulder, mouth pressed on his ear. He caught Harry’s earlobe between his teeth and sucked on it, making Harry shiver. 

‘You startled me. I thought all I’d get today would be that bear and maybe a wank,’ Harry said. Draco laughed again and pulled Harry closer. Harry relaxed against Draco’s chest and wrapped his arms around Draco’s. 

‘I have never missed a Valentine’s Day in our entire relationship, and I’m not about to now,’ he said. ‘I find your lack of faith disturbing, young man,’ he added, using a creepy old man voice that had Harry snorting with laughter. 

‘Shut up and kiss me, you arse,’ Harry said, turning around and trapped Draco’s lips in a lingering kiss that was all-consuming and felt at once utterly new and like home. 

Draco’s lips were warm and slightly chapped, and his tongue tasted of wine. Harry ran his hand through Draco’s back, feeling the soft fabric of his T-shirt and those taut muscles under his skin. The scent of him was almost overwhelming after such a long time away. He smelt of expensive aftershave and lemons and string, and his calloused fingers felt rough and wonderful against Harry’s cheek and the skin of his back under his shirt. 

They melted against each other, completely giving into the passion and the missing-each-other. There was barely enough time to breathe as they tasted and remembered and tasted again. Harry sighed happily into Draco’s mouth, and pulled him into a hug that said I Miss You and I Love You and Don’t Leave Me Again. Draco kissed his temple and his cheek and his throat, and the sounds he made from his throat were making Harry insane with need and want. 

‘I got dinner,’ mumbled Draco against Harry’s neck. 

‘Later,’ said Harry, pulling Draco against him and all but dragging him to their bedroom. Shirts were pushed and pulled on the way, belts thrown over chairs and tables, socks over lampshades, and no care was paid as they kissed and licked and moaned together, falling into bed in a tangle of limbs and kisses. Draco was on top and he crawled over Harry who slid backwards until he hit the pillows, and soon Draco’s lips were on his again, tracing the outline of his chest, licking at his nipples, making him shiver and moan. His toes curled as Draco ghosted fingers over his skin. Head bent backwards, Harry moaned, not caring that his glasses had been thrown somewhere around the house along with his jumper and shirt. 

‘These. Off. Now,’ Draco mumbled, pulling at the waist of Harry’s trousers and pulling them down. Harry was so lost in the moment that it took him a second to realise that Draco had all but stopped and was now staring at his crotch. 

‘What?’ he asked, a bit dazed from the sudden stop. Draco looked at him with eyes glowing with amusement. He snorted and nodded at Harry. 

‘What are these?’ he asked, clearly trying very hard to keep the laughter from his voice, and failing miserably. Harry looked down at himself, and felt like the stupidest person on Earth for having forgotten what he’d put on that morning. 

In an effort to cheer himself up from Missing Draco, he had decided it would be amusing to put on a joke pair of pants Ron had given him for Christmas. They were deep red boxer briefs with little pink hearts dotted all over them, and a particularly large one over the… genital area. 

Harry stared down at himself in shock, and that seemed to break Draco, who burst out laughing, his head buried in Harry’s thigh. 

It was all so absolutely ridiculous that soon Harry was laughing as well, and they were both doubled over, gasping for breath and holding onto each other. Every time they stopped, a quick glance triggers another set of giggled, and it was another five minutes before they sighed in relief and rested against each other, spent and happy from laughter. 

‘So I guess the mood’s gone?’ asked Harry, burrowing comfortably against the pillows. 

Draco tutted and ran his hands over Harry’s thighs. ‘Oh I don’t think so, Mr Potter. As amusing as these lovely pants are, I still would very much like to see you off them, now preferably. I’ve waited this long to have you, but I shall wait no more.’ 

‘Well, then, if I must,’ said Harry playfully, lifting his hips so that Draco could slide the pants off him, revealing his leaking, erect cock, which bounced free, almost excitedly, and Harry could see Draco’s eyes dilating as he licked his lips. He ran the tip of a finger lightly from the base through the shaft and around the head, causing Harry to shiver and moan. 

‘How I’ve missed you,’ said Draco. Harry could only groan in response as he was engulfed by Draco’s mouth. He knew exactly what Harry liked and how he liked it, sucking and licking at the right places, bobbing his head and making Harry completely lose himself, taking him almost over the edge, but then reigning it in and bringing him down. It was torture and pleasure, and oh how he had missed this. He had missed the kisses and touches and intimacy and domesticity, but this, this was unlike anything else in the world, the feeling of belonging completely to Draco and of owning him completely as well. Them, vulnerable, naked, perfectly fitting pieces joined together. 

~*~

After, they lay in bed, spent, sated, and happy. Harry rested his head on Draco’s chest, and Draco doodled mindlessly with his finger on Harry’s back, feather-light and almost overwhelming against his over-sensitive skin. The room smelled of sex and Draco, and the sheets were still damp from their sweat and come. 

‘I’ve missed you so much,’ said Harry. Draco kissed the top of his head and pulled him closer. 

‘I’ve missed you, too. Playing gigs, sharing my music with the world -- I love it. But not coming home to you is more painful every day.’ 

Harry leaned up and kissed the corner of Draco’s mouth, then nuzzled their noses together. 

‘I’ll always be here when you come back. And I am so proud of you.’ 

‘Thank you,’ said Draco with a glowing smile. His cheeks were flushed, he looked debauched with his hair a mess, and the small loop earring on his left ear was pointing up. ‘I think we should celebrate this successful reunion with some bubbly, don’t you think?’ 

Harry chuckled. ‘Well, if you say so. I’m happy to just stay in bed.’ 

‘Oh, come on! I’m starving, let’s cuddle in front of the telly, eat some Chinese from the carton and drink Champagne! It’s what St Valentine would have wanted,’ he said, getting up from the bed and dragging Harry along. None of them bothered to dress as they would most likely end up naked again anyway, and they walked back to the sitting room, through the sea of discarded clothes, and landed on the sofa to have their celebratory dinner. Draco popped the Moet bottle open, and they shared chow mein and dumplings over re-runs of Q.I. on Dave. 

After they were full of food and champagne, and barely able to move, they lay back on the sofa, Draco against Harry this time, under a blanket, with the TV playing on the background, though they barely noticed it as they exchanged lazy kisses. 

‘How come you’re back already, anyway?’ Harry asked, pulling back from their kiss slightly. 

Draco sighed and rested his head on Harry’s chest. ‘We played in Berlin yesterday, and our next gig is only in two days in Paris, so I convinced Blaise that I’m not really needed there until then, so they let me come back for a couple of days before the final stretch of the tour in France and Spain.’ 

‘So you’re leaving tomorrow?’ 

‘The day after. But then I’ll be back in ten days, the tour done and dusted behind me. Which means I’ll stay home for at least six months.’ 

Harry smiled brightly. ‘Good. We can go away for the Summer hols, then.’ 

‘My thoughts exactly,’ said Draco, almost in a purr, as he captured Harry’s lips in a kiss again.

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on something a little more intricate involving this particular Muggle AU but didn't have time to do it for Dralentine's. If y'all think it'd be a fun AU to stay on, let me know. I might not have time to do anything atm because of uni/work plus the WIP I'm regretfully neglecting, but I might start jotting down some ideas.  
> Anyway, let me know.


End file.
